objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
TSSES 4 Episode 35 - Number 15
Luranstar: welcome back m8s we got 22 votes Luranstar: Birb and Red Stinger got no votes Luranstar: boku got one vote Luranstar: stupe got nine stupe: lol Luranstar: lurantis got 12 because people cheated to get her out rip lurantis: oh no Challenge Luranstar: make a sandwich Birb: peck peck Boku: okay making it... derpy: how stupe: cut cut red stinger: I have an idea fomantis: h-hi red stinger... red stinger: what are you doing here? fomantis: I-I went- red stinger: don't care, climb into this blender (blends) red stinger: now I put my feet in Luranstar: ok your meme was good so you win immunity Who gets eliminated? Birb Boku Derpy Stupe Contestants Left *Birb *Boku *Derpy *Red Stinger *Stupe Elimination Log *36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. *35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. *34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. *33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. *32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. *31st - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. *30th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. *29th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. *28th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. *27th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. *26th - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. *25th - Strong Bad: Wasn't hated, but kinda over-shined by others. *24th - Mr. Clean: Kinda bland and worst of the team. *23rd - Toadstool: Lost most of her personality. *22nd - Camera: Acted like a huge pervert. *21st - Pingu: Did nothing. *20th - Dalas: Ran his course. *19th - Enzo: Wasn't funny. *18th - Keemstar: Hosted last season already. *17th - 1-up: Wasn't very useful. *16th - Chicken Biscuit: Got boring. *15th - U4: Wanted himself out. *14th - Kat: Funny, but others were more popular. *13th - Lamia: Garfield has more personality. *12th - Slime: Did the worst in the challenge. *11th - Bleh: Funny, but more people liked others. *10th - Sans: Wasn't interesting enough. *9th - Vince Williams: Won last time. *8th - Garfield: Least interesting of the people left. *7th - Chestpin: A rip off, and was in the bottom two a lot. *6th - Lurantis: Didn't really change. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ (eliminated 17th place) Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ (eliminated 22nd place) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 28th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ (eliminated 7th place) Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ (eliminated 16th place) DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ (eliminated 20th place) Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 27th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 19th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 29th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ (eliminated 8th place) 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ (eliminated 18th place) Lamia.png|Lamia♀ (eliminated 13th place) Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ (eliminated 6th place) Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ (eliminated 24th place) Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ (eliminated 21st place) Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ (eliminated 12th place) Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 30th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ (eliminated 10th place) Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ (eliminated 14th place) Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 31st place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ (eliminated 25th place) Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ (eliminated 23rd place) Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 26th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ (eliminated 15th place) Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ (eliminated 9th place) Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4